Same Zip Code , New Drama New Storyline
by GagaAckles
Summary: A story about true friendships and true love relationships. Annie and Liam got married. Dixon and Ade are back together. Naomi and Ethan hooked up again on Lannie's wedding and Silver moved to London ready to make her journalistic career but hot guy is waiting for her. Silver meet Ivy in London and they reunion their friendship. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

"Five years ago when I first met her I knew. It was so magical and from the moment I looked at her eyes I knew she is the right one for me. I was so surprised when I discovered she has boyfriend. Later , I start talking to her and became friend with her. Three months ago I told her I love her. He start an amazing relationship. I propose her two months ago and when she said she would marry me I was the happiest man alive. " Liam looked Annie and smiled. "I do" Liam said in a while and kissed Annie. The wedding went well and later everyone was around a big table laughing and sharing things about the lovely couple which was on it's honeymoon.

"Annie loved Liam so hart and she still does. I can't believe there are finally married. Seems so surrealistic to me" Said Silver and sip from her glass. "I hope they will live happily until the death do them apart" She smiled but the smile didn't last forever since the memory of Navid came before her. Navid died two moths ago in car crash leaving his wife alone with one child. Silver wanted to do something about that woman but she was out of ideas. Although Silver herself needed to change her life as well so she decided to go to London. She wanted to make a career of successful journalist so soon enough she send her articles to famous U.K magazine. They liked her ideas so she was ready to go. "I will back in a while" She said and take her phone called the airport company.

As Silver leaving Ade looked at Dixon and smiled. They were together for a month and for now they decided to keep the things slow and not to push the things between them. Everything was ok and Dixon knew someday he will marry her as Liam knew he will marry Annie someday. "I love you" He said and kissed Ade. He knew she loves him back. Everything between them was more than perfect and Ade promised him they will make some nice thing the same night. Dixon was excited and couldn't wait to see what will happen. They both were ready to move the things to the next base. "We will do some crazy stuff tonight, believe me. " Ade said and laugh. "I need you to be patient. Once this wedding is over we will be on our way to my place."

The things didn't end up good for Naomi. She divorced Max and soon enough she became an alcoholic. At the wedding she hit the bottom and got drunk soon enough after the couple got engaged. Later, Naomi was making out with some strange guy at the church's closet and everything seemed perfect to her. Once they finish their thing , Naomi and the guy left the closed and she was very surprised to see that was Ethan. "OMG! Ethan , what are you doing here?"


	2. Silver's new life

Silver went to the airport and got her ticket. Soon enough she was in the plane. She was so scared. She was nervous and couldn't wait to see what will happen next. She left without telling her friends. Only one note she left to Ade. Silver knew it's time for her to move on. She left some money to Navid's wife and just grab her stuff and left her place. It was so easy to escape from the things she left behind. Silver was planning of renting an apartment in London and starting her journalistic career. It was only matter of time for her to go back to L.A.

The fly went so fast. Silver left the plane. She was scared. She start walking and then she saw the man holding paper with her name on it. That was the guy who was there to pick her up and lead her right to the magazine's office.

"You must be Silver" He said and smiled.

"Yes! Let's go." She said and get in man's limo.

One hour later Silver was talking with the woman from the magazine. She wanted Silver to start her work first thing tomorrow. Silver agreed. Later Silver went to see some apartments. They were all not the right ones for her. Finally Silver found one which seemed perfect for her. The only problem was that she has to share the apartment with roommate. Great. Silver's limo stopped in front of the apartment. She grabbed her things and left. The limo disappeared and Silver enter the doorway. She enter the elevator. Then she found the apartment's door. Found the key and opened the door.

"OMG!SILVER?" That was Ivy. Silver's old friend she hasn't seen in moths and her new roommate.


End file.
